Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition
The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition is the successor to the Lancer Evolution VIII MR Edition and replaced it in 2005. The main alteration of the IX was a reworked turbocharger producing an additional 25 horsepower and a slightly reworked body. The IX was also sold as an estate within Japan during 2006. High-performance models branded as "FQ" were offered by Mitsubishi within the United Kingdom. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The Evolution IX MR-edition appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tier 3 Tuner classed vehicle with a price of $110,000. It can be unlocked after beating Kenji in Silverton. It is one of the fastest accelerating cars in Need for Speed: Carbon, arguably making it the best Tier 3 Tuner. The Lancer Evolution also has responsive steering that is typical for the Tuner class and an average top speed as its only disadvantage. These traits can be very useful for the final race against Darius. In a gold tier Sprint race of the Challenge Series, the player must drive a grey Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution. Kenji swaps his Mazda RX-7 for a Stacked Deck themed Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition as soon as the player reaches Silverton. It cannot be unlocked or driven by the player although it can be driven in the gold Collector's Edition checkpoint event within the Challenge Series. 'Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City' The Lancer Evolution IX appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City as a starter vehicle for the career mode. With a cost of $22,000, it is the most expensive vehicle the player can choose. The Evo IX shares the same performance statistics as the Nissan 240SX (S13); a handling rating of 3, and a top speed and acceleration rating of 1. The car is driven by both Striker & Sly. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Evolution IX MR-edition appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 3 vehicle with a $27,000 price tag. The car will be unlocked once the player has completed the Showdown: Chicago race day by Battle Machine. It is strongly recommended for Grip events due to its all-wheel drive system, which provides great handling in corners and low acceleration times. However, the car has a lower top speed than several other vehicles in the game such as the Subaru Impreza WRX STI. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Evolution IX MR-edition appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 3 car. It is unlocked upon completing the Job event Nick of Time. With a top speed of 208 mph (335km/h), the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution has the highest top speed among its tier, even if upgraded. Its handling remains unchanged in the title, although the car shows great deficits in terms of acceleration. 'Shift Series' The Evolution IX MR-edition appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a Tier 2 car with a price of $50,000. Similar to every other Tier 2 car, it is required to collect 30 Stars to unlock the car. It reappears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road classed vehicle with a price tag of $24,500. The Lancer Evolution has a C 530 performance index rating and 4.04 handling rating. The Speedhunters Pack DLC also feautures a special variant of the car. The Lancer Evolution has a 5.90 car rating. Its braking and handling capabilities are impressive in technical corners. It has a decent acceleration, which is better than that of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X and useful exiting corners quickly. Top speed in Shift 2: Unleashed is 168 mph (270 km/h). However, the engine performance of the Lancer Evolution does appear to slightly lack in comparison with the Subaru Impreza WRX STI. The WRX STI utilises its advantage of power at the cost of less traction though. The "Speedhunters" Lancer Evolution in Shift 2: Unleashed is a Modern Road classed car with a A 1910 performance rating and 4.91 handling rating. Top speed of the car is 201 mph (324 kph). It goes from 0-60 mph in 3.13 seconds. 'Need for Speed: Nitro' The Evolution IX MR-edition appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a Class B car and police vehicle. It performs like it has in previous titles. It can sometimes be out-competed by other class B cars. 'Need for Speed: World' The Evolution IX MR-edition was made available in Need for Speed: World on June 28th, 2010 during the seventh closed beta as a Tier 2 car. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as a D class car. The Lancer Evolution is one of the slowest Class D cars of Need for Speed: World, since it is capable of reaching only 145mph (234km/h) as standard top speed. It is significantly slower than the Nissan 350Z due to a sub-par nitrous boost and unimpressive acceleration. The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII performs slightly better than its successor. Players cannot keep up with more powerful rivals in multiplayer races, but it can be decent car in low heat level pursuit events though. The Lancer Evolution VIII might require Pro and Ultra series upgrades to become competitive. 'Need for Speed (2015)' The Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition appears in the "Crew Icon" trailer for Need for Speed (2015). Trivia *In Need for Speed: Carbon, Bushido boss - Kenji - swaps his Mazda RX-7 with a Stacked Deck themed Lancer Evolution. It cannot be obtained by the player but is playable in an event of the Collector's Edition Challenge Series. *In the Race Day mode of Need for Speed: ProStreet, the player can use a Lancer Evolution bonus car for Drag races. *The Lancer Evolution IX appears on the box art for Need for Speed: Carbon. Gallery NFSCMitsubishiLancerEvolution9Stock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon Carbon_MitsubishiLancerEvoChallengeSeries.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (Challenge Series) Carbon_MitsubishiLancerEvolutionKenji.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Kenji's) NFSCOtCLancerEvoIX.jpg|Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City NFSPSMitsubishiLancerEvolutionIXMRedition.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet NFSPSMitsubishiLancerEvolutionIXMReditionBonusDrag.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Drag) NFSUNMitsubishiLancerEvolutionIXMREditionStock.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover NFSNEvolutionIX.jpg|Need for Speed: Nitro MitsubishiEvoIXSWhiteWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) MitsubishiEvoIXSGlideWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Glide") NFSS2UEvoIX.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed NFSS2UWorksEvoIX.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works) NFSS2ULancerEvoIXSpeedhunters.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Speedhunters Edition) NFS2015MitsubishiLancerEvoIX.jpg|Need for Speed (2015) Category:Cars Category:Mitsubishi Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Rental Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Speedhunters Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed (2015) Category:Japanese Cars Category:AWD Cars Category:I4 powered Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars